botifandomcom-20200214-history
Giichi
Giichi (Jpn. - 偽一 - "Giichi") is a member of the Mugai-ryu in Blade of the Immortal. Story Personality: Giichi generally presents himself as the quiet stoic of of the group. He rarely interacts with any of them unless necessary and seems to take missions on his own rather than with others. Unlike the other Mugai-Ryu, his service to Habaki is not simply work off his own death sentence. When they met, Habaki agreed to let him use part of his earnings to pay for medical treatment for his young son whom he had raised alone after his wife died many years ago. Therefore, he is much more serious about everything than the rest of them and treats them not as teammates or friends but as simply colleagues. He does seem to have a soft spot for certain people, as he secretly tells Rin how to find Anotsu in Kaga, and seems particularly attached to Hyakurin, which becomes even more apparent after he saves her life and subsequently tried to bargain for her freedom from Habaki. However, he never seems to be able to verbalize his feelings for anyone and prefers to show them through actions. The only time he appears to break down is when Hyakurin confronts him after his sudden disappearance following the death of his son and dissolution of the Mugai-Ryu, during which he admits he doesn't know how to live like a normal person when he has no purpose or utility. Giichi has a strict sense of debt and honor, and often goes out of his way to help people who either don't want it (Hyakurin) or don't need it (Habaki, after the disbanding of the Mugai-Ryu). He is also particularly overprotective towards Hyakurin, and it is implied he purposefully withholds information from her in order to keep her out of trouble. On the few occasions he is thanked for his actions, he doesn't quite seem to know how to respond and brushes it off as "nothing." He sometimes appears torn as to both his abilities and his job; one on hand, he admits that actually enjoys hunting down and killing Itto-Ryu. On the other hand, he makes a vow to never kill anyone except for Itto-Ryu, and treats almost every fight with a sense of calm practicality. Relationships with other characters '''Hyakurin: '''Giichi is not shown to be close to any other characters except for Hyakurin, which does not come to light until Shinriji is killed and Hyakurin is kidnapped. Giichi saves Hyakurin's life and takes care of her while she recovers. After his son dies unexpectedly and the Mugai-Ryu disbands, Giichi loses his will to live and ends up as a disheveled drunk living in a beggar's camp. Hyakurin and Rin eventually find him, and the both try to knock enough sense into him (literally and figuratively) to get him back on his feet. However, it isn't until he realizes that Hyakurin is pregnant due to her rape at the hands of the Itto-Ryu vigilantes that he seems to figure out something to live for. He convinces Hyakurin not to abort it, and promises to raise it himself. This prompts a quiet "I love you" from Hyakurin, but Giiichi doesn't seem to hear it. From then on he and Hyakurin stick together and he continues protecting her from harm as best he can, and often to her chagrin. In the end it is presumed he and Hyakurin will raise the child together and attempt to start a normal life. Weapons and fighting skill Giichi's greatest advantage is his speed and endurance. He has an uncanny ability to predict his opponents moves, and takes advantage of that talent. He is also an inexorable fighter who keeps coming no matter what wounds have been inflicted. He is considered one of the most deadly warriors in the manga alongside Makie, Anotsu, and Manji. According to Mitake, he is the only one who could kill Anotsu outside of Kagehisa himself. Kanetsura's Mito-No--Kami: "Guardian of the Three Paths" Forged by the mystery sword smith, Kanetsura, this weapon is constructed like a handcuff. The main blade is sharpened on both sides, while the moving blade is only sharpened on the inside. Trivia List of appearances Volumes Issues Other Category:Male characters Category:Mugai-ryu Category:Criminals Category:Parents Category:Secondary characters Category:Characters working under the government Category:Assassins